


How To Make Miraculous Ladybugs

by Katieykat513



Series: Monster Fuck [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birth, Egg Puns Everywhere, Eggs, F/M, Fluff, Monster Fuck, Mpreg, Oviposition, Smut, egg puns, miraculous ladybug!, ovipositor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513/pseuds/Katieykat513
Summary: How the ladybugs are made...."It sounds like Ladybug has run out of Miraculous Ladybugs and she has gone into heat to create more.""I'm sorry, what?" Chat responded, his eyes blinking in confusion."The Miraculous Ladybug is fueled by the combining of creation and destruction's magic. If they are running low or need to be refreshed, the holders of the ladybug and black cat can birth new Ladybugs. Although, it normally only happens when the holder of the black cat is a female. You must be something special, Chat Noir."Chat blushed and looked thoughtful for a moment, "So I get to be a mom!?" he asked excitedly.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Monster Fuck [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195532
Comments: 25
Kudos: 85





	How To Make Miraculous Ladybugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bronte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronte/gifts), [ghostlyhamburger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/gifts), [Rikkapikasnikka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/gifts), [artisticFlutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticFlutter/gifts).



> Well...this happened...somehow before my monster werechat fuck...thanks guys!! XD I wrote this in discord for my friends as they all sat there with popcorn buckets watching intently. Scalie bastards! (Just kidding! I love you guys!) They were feeding me some of the ideas, so some credit goes to them, I just put it into words ^.^ Thanks Scalie Pussy, Oh Not Toes First, and Ghostly Ovipositor for the ideas, and to carnalRythms, our resident monster maker, for sparking the idea for Ghostly Ovipositor's birthday XD
> 
> So here is the wonderful story of Ladybug with an ovipositor....just think of it as bug pegging XD
> 
> [Here is the lovely carnalRhythms's Twitter link for her LadyBUG that started all this](https://twitter.com/CarnalRhythms/status/1367770678326222849) You may need to follow her to see it.
> 
> I'm so sorry to the last three followers who may have followed me for my last, rated G story. This is more my speed XD
> 
> For those of you who are here for the fuckening, welcome!

When Ladybug landed on the rooftop of their patrol meetup, she did not feel too great. Her body felt like it was on fire the moment she transformed. She shook her head, rubbing it to attempt to sooth the headache away. 

“My lady, are you alright?” Chat Noir asks as he approached her. “You don’t look so well.” 

“Yeah. Yeah. I’m fine. This...is nothing,” her voice stammered as she shook her head to get rid of the fuzzy feeling that began when Chat approached her. She looked up at him in a serious stare and sniffed in his direction. 

Chat froze and squeaked, “Ladybug?” 

“You smell delicious, chaton,” her eyes were wide as they turned completely black. 

Chat gulped. Ladybug stepped closer to him as he stepped back. “Ladybug, you are clearly unwell, let me take you as close to home as I can, please?” he pleaded, hoping to drive some sense into her stubborn head. 

She walked closer to him and he decided to stop his retreat and turn around. She reached his back and fell over onto his shoulders burying her face into his neck and took a deep inhale, causing Chat to shiver. 

He stood up fast, hoisting her up on his back as he cupped his hands underneath her thighs. Her arms hooked tightly around the front of him as she started to lick his neck. Chat’s eyes went wide as his face burst into flames at her attention. He could not move, his legs trembled as he struggled to keep them both upright, when suddenly it seemed easier to stand although his legs were still weak. 

On Ladybug’s back, her suit had ripped open, and out sprouted two translucent wings, which fluttered and kept them both upright. Chat’s eyes went wide as he peeked over his shoulder to see the wings fluttering in the air. 

Another larger rip was heard, but Chat could not see what was happening, distracted by Ladybug’s attention to his neck as she nibbled her way from his shoulder to his ear, capturing his ear in her teeth and licking with her tongue. 

Chat moaned, “Ladybug-” He could not finish his thought because he felt something pressing against his suit between his ass cheeks. 

From Ladybug’s butt, she grew a long, tube-like appendage that pressed against Chat, demanding entrance. The suit did not hold out long as the appendage ripped open and Chat could feel the moist, hot tube pressing against his hole. He gasped as it began to wiggle its way inside of him, meeting no resistance as his anus took the entire appendage deep inside of him. 

“M-my lady!” Chat screamed in pleasure as the tube sat in him, not moving. 

"Smell so good, Chaton! Going to breed you! Going to make you full with my eggs!" She breathed in his ear, still sucking and biting, causing him to whimper. 

His cock strained in his suit, growing harder the deeper the tube, which he realized now was an ovipositor, went deeper inside of him. He felt the leaking of his precum on his stomach, squishing between his shaft and his suit.

Although the ovipositor was not moving, the lubricant around the tube and the pulsing in his asshole was enough to put him near the edge. Not able to take it anymore, and trusting Ladybug to keep them upright, he took one hand off her thigh, brought it down to his crotch and ripped another hole in his suit. 

He moaned loudly as his hard cock sprung out of its confinement right as a large load came squirting from the tip, splattering the roof with white. He could feel his asshole convulsing around Ladybug’s ovipositor as she moaned in his ear. 

They both shivered as Ladybug said, “Good kitty. Good, Chaton. Coming for your lady. Just wait until I properly breed you, the amazing feeling you'll have."

Chat had no idea why that turned him on so much. The idea of being bred by his lady was all he could think about and his cock was still extremely hard. Ladybug ground her hips along his back, the ovipositor still firmly in place, her moans filled his ears.

"It's coming now, Chaton, it's coming. I'm going to breed you so full!" her breathing was labored as she screamed in pleasure. The first batch of eggs left her own body through the ovipositor straight into Chat.

Chat moaned as he felt something thicker than the ovipositor travel past his entrance and into his body. He looked down at his stomach and noticed there was a slight bulge starting to form on his usually thin abdomen. 

He did not have time to think too much on it as Ladybug continued to moan in his ear, alternating biting and licking his neck. He let another moan out as another batch, and then another, passed through his asshole and settled in his abdomen, extending it to accommodate what he can only assume are Ladybug's clutch of eggs, because what else would she be putting into him.

Ladybug ran a hand down the back of his shoulder and slipped an arm under his arm to set her hand, open palm, on his expanding abdomen.

"My babies. Our babies." she whispered in his ear.

He panted and moaned, still amazed at how his legs have yet to give out with the added weight off the dozens of eggs now inside of his body. His cock twitched and he moaned as another orgasm rolled through him, another thick load landing on top of the last. Ladybug bit and moaned as she deposited another batch of eggs.

Ladybug rubbed her hand along his belly and he placed his hand over hers, peering over his shoulder at her, hearts in his eyes, "Our babies, my lady."

"That's right, Chaton," she whispered huskily into his ear. "Are you ready to feed our babies? They need nutrients to grow." The ovipositor twitched inside him and they both moaned in pleasure.

Ladybug pulled the ovipositor out before she began thrusting it in and out of Chat. Her wings faltered causing them to lose altitude as she brought them to Chat’s hands and knees, giving her a better thrusting angle.

"Here it comes," Ladybug gasped into Chat's ear. The ovipositor thrusted deep into the area where the eggs were and exploded in a sticky, white substance, coating the eggs in nutrients, allowing them to grow and mature quickly in their host.

The pressure of the mysterious fluid was Chat’s final undoing as once more, an orgasm rolled through him, his cum landing on the previous pile. Chat felt one last push of the ovipositor and then felt something snap inside of him.

“Ladybug?!” he asked worriedly.

Ladybug licked up his neck one last time and whispered, almost sounding drunk or sleepy, “Have to make sure the babies stay where they are for now, chaton.” Her head landed with a thump on his shoulder and her arms went limp.

"My lady?" Chat asked, with no reply. 

Carefully, so as not to drop her onto the cement, he leaned back into a sitting position, on his knees. He brought his hand behind his back the best he could and swung her around to his front, avoiding jostling his belly too much. 

Chat finally got them into a more comfortable position. He sat against a wall, trying to cradle Ladybug. Her wings seemed to have vanished but the hole in the suit where the ovipositor sat was still there. He felt the broken off ovipositor sitting in his asshole, keeping the eggs in. With each movement, he felt the eggs rub against one another and his insides. Although, he was more worried about Ladybug than the fact that he was just impregnated.

Chat looked at his distended belly with wonder and confusion. He wondered how he was going to explain this to people and he was in awe that he was having Ladybug’s babies. Not the way he thought having kids with Ladybug would go, but he would take it. This was a once in a lifetime experience, although he was starting to think it was just a dream. 

Movement in his arms stirred him from his thoughts. Chat looked down to see Ladybug trying to open her eyes, which had turned back to their normal blue color. 

“Ow, my head,” she moaned. She reached for her head as she noticed Chat...and then his belly. “Chat! What happened to you!?” she screeched. 

Chat chuckled at her and sighed, “Miraculous amnesia strikes again.”

“What?” Ladybug asked, confused. 

“Well it seems my lady was in a bit of a mood and needed to lay some eggs,” he tried to joke, though Ladybug seemed very unenthused. His smile fell, “Right then. So you came to patrol, sweaty and confused. I offered to take you as close to home as you’d let me. You licked and bit my neck. I couldn’t help but like it, not that I haven’t been dreaming of that since like day one, but I just couldn’t move us to a more comfortable spot. So you grew wings and had an ovipositor, like a ladybug, and you uhhh laid eggs in me and then you passed out and here we are, any questions?” 

Ladybug blinked, and then blinked again, trying to make sense of everything Chat was saying but having a hard time grasping the idea. Her face went red as she stood up and began to pace the rooftop, luckily avoiding the pile of Chat’s cum off to the side. 

Chat moaned in pain and grimaced. Ladybug rushed over to him "Chaton are you ok? You aren't hurt are you? Why are you wincing!?" she demanded.

"I'm fine, my lady, it's just that, it's an eggciting eggsperiment and the little guys are very active." Chat gave her a sideways grin.

“This is not the time to be making jokes, chaton!” Ladybug scolded.

"Forgive me, my lady. Yolks are the only thing that keep me sane," he responded.

With a huff, Ladybug picked him up bridal style, completely ignoring the fact that his dick was still out, and made her way to her apartment. 

“I’m taking you home and we can talk more there,” she said, her voice still annoyed but loving. 

"Ladybug!" Chat frantically yelled, "Your secret identity! And please not so fast! These little guys do not like being jostled!"

"Well according to you, I just laid an insane amount of eggs into your body, I'm not going to let you do this alone. Nor are we doing this on a roof."

Chat had tears in his eyes as he watched his lady in awe, but then yelped out as she landed particularly hard on her balcony. 

"Are you ok, Chat?! Please speak to me! You look in pain!" Ladybug panicked as she checked him up and down, blushing as she made eye contact with his dick again.

"Fine," he groaned out. "Seriously, the jumping just eggaserbated the whole situation."

Chat looked around the balcony and realized he knew this balcony, "Marinette?!" he breathed out, looking at his lady's face in awe once more. 

Ladybug sighed, "Of course you would know this balcony, wouldn't you."

Ladybug got him through the sliding glass door of her apartment, thankful that Alya was out of town with Nino this weekend, and sat him on the couch, offering him a blanket to cover himself with.

"Tikki, spots off!" Ladybug yelled, her hands outstretched. 

Nothing happened.

"Tikki!?" Ladybug screeched. She looked at her gloved hands in horror before looking up at Chat.

He grimaced, "That can't be good. Claws in!" he yelled, but again, nothing happened.

Ladybug paced back and forth, tugging at her hair and growling to herself. 

"My lady, I know your brain is a bit scrambled right now," he spoke softly. "But don't you have an entire box of kwamis you could potentially ask?"

Ladybug's face lit up. She rushed over to Chat, grabbed his face, and said, "You beautiful cat you!" 

Without warning, she leaned down and caught his lips in hers, moaning as they devoured each other. Chat was in heaven as Ladybug’s lips glided over his and her tongue begged for entry, which he gladly accepted. Their tongues glided over one another as their lips created a suction, neither wanting the other to get too far.

After a minute, she pulled away abruptly, his lips still in a pucker, his tongue poking out a bit, as she pushed herself away from him.

"I-I'm so sorry, Chat! I don't know what’s gotten into me?!" she exclaimed.

"I know what got into me," he responded cheekily.

"Gah! Stop that!" she pointed at him, "You....you just stay there and I'm gonna go get Wayzz!" She walked off to her bedroom to fetch Wayzz, but not before she turned around to glare at Chat, "Stay."

Once in the bedroom, she pulled out the miracle box and took out the turtle miraculous. She placed it around her wrist and waited for Wayzz to appear. In her wait, she noticed the bed. Wayzz said hi, but she did not notice, she walked over to the bed and poked it. She frowned and poked another place. And then another.

"Ladybug?" Wayzz asked. "Are you alright?"

"No," she answered back in a trance. "There is something wrong with this." She gestured to the bed. "It's not right. We have to fix this! This won't do!"

Ladybug began to throw off every pillow and blanket she had on her bed, leaving only the fitted sheet. Wayzz tried to get her attention with no luck, assuming she would acknowledge him when she was ready. 

She rushed out of her room into the hallway to the linen closet and began to pull every blanket and towel she had in there. She gathered as much in her arms as she could and rushed back to the bedroom.

“What’s the matter, Marinette!?” Chat yelled, but she did not seem to hear him in her mad dash.

Chat got up off the couch with a bit of difficulty. He wrapped the blanket around his waist as he hobbled to the bedroom to see what was happening. 

He opened the door to see Marinette, her wings back on her back, helping her flutter around the bed with ease as she arranged blankets and pillows just right. A new addition to her body also assisting the fluffing: an extra set of arms.

"Need a hand, my lady?" he leaned against the door frame and finger-gunned.

"Chat Noir! What has happened to you!?" Wayzz exclaimed, floating over to Chat.

Chat looked over to Ladybug, who still did not seem to notice him, before he looked back at Wayzz and explained the incident. Wayzz looked thoughtful for a moment before he snapped his little nub hand in realization. 

"It sounds like Ladybug has run out of Miraculous Ladybugs and she has gone into heat to create more."

"I'm sorry, what?" Chat responded, his eyes blinking in confusion. 

"The Miraculous Ladybug is fueled by the combining of creation and destruction's magic. If they are running low or need to be refreshed, the holders of the ladybug and black cat can birth new Ladybugs. Although, it normally only happens when the holder of the black cat is a female. You must be something special, Chat Noir."

Chat blushed and looked thoughtful for a moment, "So I get to be a mom!?" he asked excitedly.

His excitement caused a twinge in his lower abdomen and he felt something move inside him. 

"Possibly sooner than I thought!" He grabbed under his belly to relieve the pressure that seemed to have settled there and leaned more against the wall.

"How's that plan hatching over there, my lady?" Chat groaned, feeling a wave of pain rush through him.

"It seems you are correct, Chat Noir, the Ladybugs will be here soon, I will leave you two to it." The kwami flew off into the living room as another wave rippled through Chat's abdomen, causing him to buckle and release the blanket as he grabbed his jumping belly. He braced for impact to the floor but was caught by Ladybug's four strong arms.

She lifted him up gently, bridal style, and rubbed her face on his bouncing abdomen and made clicking sounds. Chat stared as the clicking made the pain lessen and the jumping settle. 

She set him down on his feet next to the bed and turned to it, making final adjustments to the nest. 

"Hold on Chaton, I'll have you comfortable as soon as I can! This nest has to be perfect! Only the best for my kitty!"

As Ladybug put the final touches on the nest, Chat screamed in pain next to her, followed by a loud pop and a large gush of fluid.

"Uh...my lady...I think my water just broke," he tried to chuckle through the awkward feeling.

Ladybug looked down to the small rug, which let her feet be warm in the mornings, over the hardwood floor. The rug was soaked and the plug, that was the ovipositor, was now laying on the floor. "Oh dear, we'll have to clean that up later."

She reached out and led him to climb on the bed. Once his knees were on the bed, she jumped up and helped him to the center of the bed; the center of the nest.

She laid him in an angled position allowing for him to lay back and for her to lay behind him so she could coach him through the birth.

His breathing became more labored than it was a few minutes before.

Ladybug reached down with her lower hands and rubbed both sides of his abdomen, feeling the eggs moving around, trying to get out. 

"It will be over soon, chaton, they seem to want out fast," she cooed, grabbing his hands with her normal placed hands.

He winced as another contraction rolled over him. He looked up at her with a winced-smile, "You mean ovum soon?"

"If you weren't in a lot of pain right now, I'd smack you!"

"My lady, please just...let me have this. I need to crack some jokes to ease the way." Chat pouted up at her.

Ladybug groaned, "Fine. Please don't make them too cringe, ok? Besides, I don’t want our babies’ first image to be their mother strangling their father."

Chat winced again, Ladybug leaned down and kissed him on his cheek, "Don't worry, it will be birth it," he grinned.

Before Ladybug could retort, Chat cried out in pain, gripping Ladybug's hand tightly. Ladybug gripped back, letting him know that she was there for him. 

"Time's up. Fuck!" Chat exclaimed as he bears down, following instinct.

“You can do this, chaton. I believe in you. Just breathe,” Ladybug cooed. 

“It kinda hurts a lot,” Chat winced and groaned in pain. “Feels like my insides are going to fall out.”

Ladybug nuzzled his head and released a few clicking sounds which relaxed Chat, “Your insides are not falling out, chaton. It is only our beautiful children. Only them,” she reassured.

Chat nodded as his abdomen squeezed in another contraction. He squeezed his eyes shut and gripped Ladybug’s hand harder, holding his breath. 

“You have to breathe, chaton. Breathe and push. They can’t get out without your help. You have to help them, my sweet chaton.”

Chat tried to breathe as he bared down harder than before as he let out a scream. 

“It’s right there. I can feel...an egg...right there...I need help, my lady. Please,” Chat panted.

“I’m right here,” she rubbed his abdomen some more, releasing more clicking sounds. 

Chat’s belly contracted again as he screamed and pushed. 

“You can do this! You’ve got this, chaton! Come on push!” Ladybug cheered.

Chat let out a relieved scream as the first few eggs came sliding out of his asshole and onto the nest. They were red with black spots and coated with the juices from the last deposit of the ovipositor. 

"You did it, Chaton!" Ladybug exclaimed. "You got the first ones out and they are gorgeous!" She leaned forward with a lower hand and grabbed one of the eggs. It was bigger than a golf ball but smaller than a tennis ball, but definitely bigger than when they went in. She showed Chat the egg and he burst into happy tears.

"We did that?!" he exclaimed in a watery whisper. 

"We did do that!" Ladybug had tears in her eyes too as they watched the egg squirm lightly in her hands. "And guess what? When I was making the nest; I remembered."

"You remembered?" Chat looked confused as Ladybug laid the egg back into the nest and went back to holding his abdomen, knowing this was not over yet.

"Yup. I remembered everything that happened when I was...laying eggs," she nervously gulped, her cheeks turning pink. 

"I'm so glad!" he exclaimed, grinning ear to ear.

The touching moment was short lived as another contraction washed over Chat. He grunted, trying to hold in a scream, as another few eggs made their way out of his body, slightly easier than the first few. They settled next to the first eggs and soon the eggs began to multiply as Chat pushed more and more out.

After about fifteen minutes of coaxing and kissing, Chat finally laid all of the eggs. His distended abdomen went back to normal like nothing had ever happened, though his breathing was still labored and he felt raw from the rubbing and pushing. 

"You did it, Chaton." Ladybug whispered, wiping his sweat soaked hair away from his eyes, laying a kiss on his forehead. 

"We did it. You and me against the world, right?" Chat took his hand out of Ladybug’s and placed it in a fist, “Pound it?”

Ladybug smiled and placed her hand in a fist, “Pound it.” 

They looked down at the dozens of small eggs laying on the bed in front of them.

"How many do you think there are?" Chat asked, leaning on Ladybug as she stroked his hair..

"I don't know, maybe fifty?" Ladybug answered as Chat's eyes went wide in shock. 

"That's a lot," he breathed out, thinking about the fact he just pushed fifty eggs out of his asshole. 

Suddenly, the eggs started to glow around them.

They stared in awe as the magical lining of the shells dissipated to reveal about ten magical ladybugs per egg. They floated up; tiny little bugs with magical red aura surrounding them. Once they were all in the air they joined together and started swirling around the room...just like Miraculous Ladybug. 

They rushed around the room, cleaning up everything that could have been left behind. They cleaned the mess on the floor. They repaired their suits, took away Ladybug's extra arms and wings, relieved Chat of all pain and stretching, and tidied up the bed and linens, placing them all back to their original position and places in the closet. 

After one last swirl, they all flew straight down into the yo-yo on Ladybug's hip. 

The moment that the last little ladybug flew into the yo-yo and it clicked shut, both of them detransformed, Plagg and Tikki laid unconscious and snoring.

Marinette looked down at herself and then up to Chat. Who is no longer Chat.

Adrien was sitting next to her on her bed waving at her awkwardly. She reached over and grabbed one of her pillows to hide her face to scream into. 

Adrien chuckled as he watched his lady scream into a pillow. He reached over, pulled the pillow down to see her bright red face and said, "I knew you'd crack your feelings for me eventually, my lady."

Marinette scowled and hit him over the head with the screaming-pillow, “Suddenly I feel like I don’t want you to have my babies.” 

“Aww come on, it was just a yolk,” he giggled mischievously. 

“You already used that one, booo. Come back when you have better material.” 

They both sat there staring at each other before Adrien tackled her to her bed and cuddled hard for the rest of forever.

********************************  
EPILOGUE

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug yelled as she tossed the Lucky Charm into the air. It burst into the swarm of magical ladybugs and made quick to repair the city of the damage. Ladybug smiled softly at them, but she was snapped out of her reverie by someone yelling behind her.

“Woo! Go babies! Go!” Chat belted, his voice rang out over the plaza where they stopped the akuma.

Ladybug turned around to look at her boyfriend in shock to see him jumping up and down as he waved to the sky. He reached over to grab a reporter next to him and excitedly yelled in his face, “I made those! I birthed those! Those are my babies! They came out of me as tiny eggs! Look at them, they are so beautiful!” He let the man’s arm go and jumped up and down again as they swarmed back around them, “Daddy’s so proud of you!”

Ladybug looked at Chat in horror as the cameraman was shockingly filming the hero’s behavior.

“This is live, isn’t it?” Ladybug asked.

“Yup,” replied the cameraman as the two of them watched Chat bouncing around cooing and taking pictures with his staff’s camera.


End file.
